Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (Damon)
Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the use of Healing and Razor Winds in combat or out of it in order to either slay dragons or to cure wounds made by them, with the user being also capable of consuming it in order to replenish his strength. One notable and possibly master of this magic is Riku Tsuchi. Description Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of the air to slay Dragons. This form of Dragon Slayer Magic bestows the user with various characteristics that are commonly associated with a Sky Dragon: lungs that are capable of unleashing a devastating tornado, scales that defend from razor winds, and nails that are coated in absurdly sharp wind. Thanks all of these characteristics, the user is able to generate and manipulate air that they create, as well as within the air around them, from virtually any part of their body, utilizing it in melee and ranged forms of combat, in offensive, defensive, and supplementary ways. The user is able to utilize the air that they generate in a large number of ways, especially if a experienced user is in possession of this magic: creating gust of wind that deliver blunt damage to the opponent and blowing them away, summoning forth multiple tornados that pick up and throw everything around it, and unleashing incredibly sharp blades of wind are some of the most basic ways of using this Magic. A user can also reduce air resistance and utilize pressurized air for propulsion to enhance their speed, moving at an incredible rate and assaulting their foes with great vigor. An experience user can even increase the air pressure around themselves to crush the opponent with great force. They can also use the air to insulate electricity, making it useless against them. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is also geared more towards healing and support rather than just offense, despite the capabilities of the magic, making it special. The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for the user, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises, nor can the Sky Dragon Slayer use their Magic to heal and restore themselves. In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies’ physical prowess. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of this type of Magic can consume external sources of air (those that are not produced by them) to restore their body and vitality. While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic are directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result. Spells Basic *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): Sky Dragon's Roar is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Sky Dragon's exclusive Dragon's Roar which incorporates the element of wind itself. Riku begins to suck the air either gently and slow or very hard and fast as he gathers air inside his mouth and will then release that air at his target's direction creating a quite large horizontal hurricane which is capable of pushing back, slicing and bursting the opponent away pretty much like a tornado. Much like other Dragon Slayers, Riku is capable of doing this spell in two ways, the first way Riku does by putting his right hand before his mouth before he releases the compressed air which now will need to pass through his fingers, the air is expelled as a compressed gust of wind thin enough to pass Riku's fingers, this version is shown to be capable of cutting things far more easily. The second version doesn't require any hand or pose at all therefore Riku will simply burst the wind out of his mouth in a large and powerful hurricane, it is shown to hit more targets than the first version as this one is bigger albeit its power is not too much concentrated, however upon practice, Riku has been capable of manipulating his roar in a variety of ways by manipulating its shape, range and even the course the spell can take. *'Sky Dragon's Iron Punch' (空竜の鉄パンチ Tenryū no Tekken): Sky Dragon's Iron Fist is a Basic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell and is considered one of Riku's most used spells despite being an simple one. Riku will start it by gathering air around his own arm, compressing it around such limb causing it to gain an transparent-like skin. He shall then punch straightly or move towards his target in order to hit him/her preferably in the torso or the face, upon collision the air will be decompressed as an impact of sorts to the target, this plus with the force of Riku's punch. If he is not near his opponent, Riku can opt to launch his punch as an projectile of air and as it will go towards the opponent, it will gain more speed and force resulting in a more devastating blow which can break through many hard surfaces. Instead of just attacking, this spell can serve for many other purposes such as wind coating in order to defend against certain attacks and it's resistance can be increased by the amount of air gathered, Riku stated and demonstrated he can do it in instants. *'Sky Dragon's Iron Kick' (空竜の鉄蹴り Tenryū no Tekkeri): *'Sky Dragon's Razor Claw' (空竜のカミ爪 Tenryū no Kamitsume): *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): *'Sky Dragon's Finger Pistol' (天竜の指銃 Tenryū no Yubijū): Sky Dragon's Finger Pistol is one of the most basic Sky Dragon Magic Spells and is ignored by most Sky Dragon Slayers who doesn't have any interest or don't see anything it can do, strangely Riku has caught an interest in this spell and has seen the various situations it can be used on. In order to this one, Riku will position his hands like it is an acual gun as he begins to produce a certain amount of air/wind into the tip of his pointer fingers, then he will compress said element at his fingers greatly enhancing its piercing aspect. Riku will continue by releasing small bullets made of air that will travel towards his target, hitting them with the blunt effect with great force that his Dragon Winds have as well as piercing or slashing them. Riku has demonstrated he is very fast when preparing the spell with his record being about one second or so, Riku has been shown to be capable of performing it with both of his hands either together or alternate, allowing him to send bullets in two different directions. Riku is capable of quickly dispatching low-mages with this spell due to its piercing capability and its sheer force, with Riku using it to damage someone's limbs so they can fall to the ground leaving them open to attacks. *'Sky Dragon's Capsule' (天竜のカプセル Tenryū no Kapuseru): *'Sky Dragon's Victory Road' (天竜の凱道 Tenryū no Gaidō): Sky Dragon's Victory Road is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell being a unique one created by Riku using the element of wind in order to imitate a type of road of some sorts. Riku first starts to concentrate some of the eternano inside his body in order to generate and manipulate an certain air which seems to be less heavy than oxygen itself, with this Riku will quickly transfer said air to his legs or feet and to his hands creating an invisible "armor" around them, upon doing this Riku will be then capable of using the armor like it was a shoe and then he will be capable of seemigly flying since the produced air is less heavy than oxygen itself by pushing the air using one of his limbs which will allow him to stay in midair. When using this spell, Riku who prefers to use his legs is capable of creating a disk of wind with a puncturing or jumping motion, that allows Riku to rapidly maneuver and change his direction of movement by using these disks as springboards, due to legs being 3-4 times stronger than arms, Riku is capable of jumping higher directions and stay more in midair by using his legs. *'Sky Dragon's Paladin' (天竜の英雄 Tenryū no Eiyū): Sky Dragon's Paladin is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell being a unique spell created by Riku who used the aspects of wind in order to shape it as his own self or in other words in order to create a clone of him. Riku starts by manipulating air itself alongside eternano and then shape it with his own form, constructing said clone on a certain desired location near him. Riku will then be capable of manipulating his air-construct clone by will although the clone's actions are quite limited sometimes such as if Riku only focus on making the clone attack, it shall mostly attack targets and not properly talk nor dodge attacks, this alone forces Riku to create a clone in order to do only something and then vanish as he may need too much concentration in order for one to work properly. Riku mainly uses his clones for talking should he go on a important meeting as he doesn't like risking himself sometimes, his clones would be used for attacking obviously inside battle situations while clones for distractions can be used in many situations. Said created clone is not so much resistant as a normal human since it last only a few enemy's attacks before deforming into air and blinding the attacker for a few seconds. Advanced Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powefull spells achieved by an Sky Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. *'Heaven's Garden: Rosa Glauca' (天庭サグラウカ Tentei: Roza Gurauka): One of Riku's strongest spells in his arsenal, he starts by gathering eternano on his hands then generating air as he begins to mix the eternano-particles with the ones in the natural-air itself, enabling him to use said natural air as if it was his own. Once accumulated an enough quantity of the element it will form an long five-leaved rose, Riku will start to compress all this air within his bare-hands, an action which will decreased the size of the air-rose, after a few moments it will be so compressed it would be small enough to fit in between Riku's palms, then he sends the air-rose towards his targets like he was firing a cannon-ball which with great speed may hit something and decompress instantly, something which will cause an destructive explosion depending on the amount of compressed air, said explosion will have the shape of an Redleaf Rose. As said before, depending on the amount of air compressed/used in this spell, Riku may need more or less magical energy, with enough, it is said that when the air decompress the explosion may be so powerful it will blown away people who are nearby the blast, sometimes, if Riku plans on using much more air he will need a longer preparation time for the spell something which may let him vulnerable for said amount of time. Riku is shown to be capable of using an lesser version of this Art by making an less bigger version of the original, despite accumulating less air, said air will be even more compressed and Riku will shoot and make it explode in a long white explosion of air which will temporarily blind and deafers one's hearing due to the great vibrations given off by the sudden outburst/release of air, it may also cause pain to people near the range of the little explosion. Riku stated this version requires a lot less of magic to be used and therefore he sometimes prefers on using this one over the other. Modes Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース) Doragon Fōsu): Dragon Force is an advanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Force activates when a Dragon Slayer starts to turn his/her own body into a humanoid dragon, gaining reptile-like scales and traits, such as further elongated and sharp canines for Old-Style Dragon Slayers, and scaly arms, sometimes complete with claws, for New-Style Dragon Slayers. According to Zero, Dragon Force is the most powerful and final state a Dragon Slayer can attain, this granting power comparable to that of a real dragon, and the ability to destroy everything. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistent and faster, and boosts their Magic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a dragon; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. When Natsu Dragneel achieved such state through the use of Jellal Fernandes' Flame of Rebuke spell, his flames also gained the ability to devour offending Magic, even that of Zero's ultimate attack Genesis Zero. Gallery Trivia *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic was reforced by Perchan & Arukana, sure to give them credit Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Canon to Fanon